Insatiable
by KittKatt420
Summary: The ringing only got louder, turning into a high pitched noise until he couldn't hear his own thoughts; the sound ominous and terrifying as he laid on the floor, slowly being submerged in the thick substance; electric currents fading away, leaving him with the glowing, pink smoke that frightened him. BakuDeku gift fic made for BFN2019. Demons. Werewolves. Vampires. Witches.


**Written for the BakuDeku Fright Night Exchange for Tama_the_feral_omega.  
:P**

* * *

Wolves howled in the distance and a thick fog collected around Izuku's feet as he slowly climbed the rickety steps of the old, abandoned house, loose leaves crunching beneath his shoes. The flashlight in his hands quivered, beam of light paving his way amidst the dark to the large oak door that barely hung by it's rusted hinges. An ominous vibe surrounded the grounds of the home; the overgrown grass was waist-high and warped trees grew through parts of that house, only adding to its creepy charm; a heavy, odious pressure hung in the air, chasing away all creatures who dared enter the dilapidated establishment - not even insects buzzed along the property and animals never ventured closer than the broken fence.

Izuku swallowed thickly, trying to remember why he was doing this - about to enter this creepy, rundown house in the middle of the dark forest where the elders, his mother, and Mitsuki Bakugo, Queen of their coven, all warned to keep away from. The house was said to have once belonged to a powerful and feared witch who contributed to the vast amount of dark magic that was now forbidden. It was also said that the grounds were so soaked in blood and malice, that demons and dark spirits lurked there, drawn to the malignant aura that had seeped into the very foundation. Midoriya understood why they said that as he approached the door, suddenly aware of how eerily quiet it was around here, which was not a good thing when considering they were in the midst of the enormous forest that bordered their town.

He glanced behind him, towards his friends whom dared him to enter the old, spooky house as a test of courage. Sero gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin; Denki cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "You got this, Midoriya!"; Kirshima looked a lot less pleased, arms crossed over his chest and a slight frown on his lips. The redhead was the only one who'd vehemently tried to dissuade Izuku from following along with Kaminari's dare - said it could be dangerous to enter the blood witch's old house. It was starting to sound a lot more tempting to abandon the dare now that he was actually in front of the entrance, but he couldn't back down. Even if the guys wouldn't think any less of him - as none of them had ever entered either - Izuku wasn't willing to give up. He wanted to prove that even without being born able to wield magic or being able to call on supernatural abilities like them, he could be brave and strong like anyone else!

Turning back towards the ominous door with a new sense of determination, Midoriya pushed the heavy door open with a grunt, moving it enough to make a gap to squeeze between.

X

"We shouldn't be letting him go in there." Eijirou frowned nervously, watching as Midoriya vanished into the house. He had a bad feeling twisting in his gut since the moment they stepped foot inside the yard. Izuku was always quick to try and prove himself when anyone brought up a challenge, and the guy was very accident prone, so even if he succeeded, it was always accompanied by scars; he wore them with pride though, claiming they showed his victories and defeats, and the redhead admired that… _But this isn't just a test to see his mettle, this could really be dangerous; there is a reason this place is forbidden. _His inner wolf didn't like this one bit. "At least not alone."

"Midoriya will be fine," Kaminari scoffed unworriedly, giving Kirishima an encouraging smile. He didn't get why the redhead was so worried. Izuku had taken on much riskier challenges than this, and the guy always came out strong and on top. _Plus, this place has been abandoned for years_! Izuku would be fine, he was far more capable than Eijirou gave him credit for - of that Denki was certain! "The legends are just that: stupid made up tales they told us as pups to keep us from causing trouble!"

"Some of it has to be based on fact though, right?" Kirishima's frown just deepened, crease forming between his brows. _The witch existed at some point in time, this house existed __**still**_ _and the dark energy around the place could only exist if dark magic had been performed here, so clearly the myths must have some truth._ Still, ignoring those factors, Izuku was a magnet for trouble and Bakugo had left him in charge of Midoriya while he attended a summit between the other vampire nations. Attending was part of his duties as the heir to their vast empire, and under normal circumstances, Katsuki would've taken them all - since they were his personal guard - and Izuku too, because Bakugo never let Deku stray too far from him. But his mother had denied him that request - said it could cause trouble to bring a human into a room full of foreign vampire dignitaries whom all had different cultures and thoughts about where humans belong amongst them. Not all nations had the same views of equality amongst all their counterparts like their great nation did. So Bakugo took only Ashido, Jirou, and Tokoyami while leaving the three of them to look after Izuku. It was a direct command from him, and if anything happened to the freckled teen while he was away…. Well, Kirishima rather not think about how livid his best friend would be... "Anyways, that's not all I'm worried about."

Kaminari just shrugged him off as he pulled a beef stick from his pockets. _Kirishima's such a worrier. _"He'll be fine, dude. You'll see." He extended his snack towards the redhead, but he declined with a shake of his head.

"I'm with Kaminari on this. Sure, the place is creepy as hell, but I've never seen demons or spirits around here. And we've run these woods thousands of times." Sero commented as he saw the beam of Midoriya's flashlight waving about through the slits of the boarded windows. Their heightened senses would have alerted them to anything, and surely after living near the forest for years, something would have crossed their path if demons supposedly prowled around, especially with how often they crossed through here when they let the moon take hold. "Plus, we'd probably be able to catch a scent if something was lurking around, right?"

"Right!" The blonde looked up, eyebrows raised high as though he'd forgotten their werewolf blood gave them that ability. "Yeah, it's supposed to smell like sulfur or rotten eggs or whatever if any demons pop up!"

Eijirou pursed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes travelling back to the creepy, old house, watching as Izuku's flashlight disappeared completely. _They aren't concerned, but I just can't shake the thought that this isn't a good idea. _The wolf in him desperately wanted to rush inside and make sure his pack-mate was okay. It was his job as Katsuki's alpha; he was Bakugo's right hand man, and he had a direct order to keep Izuku safe! He shouldn't be letting Midoriya in the derelict house at all...

Hanta could see Kirishima tense, jaw clenched tight as his fingers dug into his biceps; his anxiety was high, and he knew the redhead was one thought away from rushing in to protect Izuku. _But Izuku isn't venturing somewhere unfamiliar or dangerous._ _It's just a test of courage, nothing lurks in the house. We'd be able to sense it!_ Besides, he understood that Bakugo had left them in charge of the freckled teen's well being, but Midoriya also valued his independence, and smothering him with so much caution and restriction would only make the freckled teen more reckless - _that _would definitely piss Katsuki off. Out loud he said, "Izuku won't like it..."

The brunette teen didn't need to say anymore; Kirishima let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, looking a little sheepish, "That obvious, huh?"

"Your wolf is practically howling, dude," Denki replied as he chewed his snack, sapphire eyes giving the redhead a once over. Eijirou's aura was all over the place, panicked and anxious. Kirishima wasn't usually so tightly wound, though that wasn't the case whenever Bakugo left him in charge of 'babysitting' Midoriya.

Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Kirishima massaged the nape of his neck. He wasn't trying to be so anxious, but something just didn't feel right, and if anything happened to Izuku, Bakugo would have his hide. _Calm down. _"Sorry."

"Just chill." Denki reassured, trying to get his friend to calm down. _Seems rough being Bakugo's number one. _He was glad he wasn't the alpha of Bakugo's wolves and simply a subordinate. The pressure of being Katsuki's best was tough, he didn't know how Kirishima handled it. _"_Midoriya will be fine. It's just a test of courage."

The dark haired teen added, "He'll be walking out in a few minutes." He felt sympathy for his friend, and hoped to ease some of his stress. _Bakugo should've turned Izuku already; it would save him and Eijirou so much anxiety and trouble worrying over Midoriya. _But their vampiric leader was waiting - for what exactly, Sero had no idea, all he would say was that he'd gone for advice from old witch Chiyo, and the woman told him to wait. And Katsuki trusted the old woman entirely.

X

Izuku slowly descended the worn down stairs into the darkness of the basement, doing his best to calm his racing heart as he gripped tightly to the banister, focusing his flashlight on the creaky steps. He avoided a few of the broken boards and missing steps, careful to test each before placing his full weight on it. Nothing scary has happened yet - _thank the stars! - _aside from the few enormous spiders he'd met along the way, but no demons or evil spirits decided to pay him a visit, and for that he was glad. Basements, however, were just creepy on their own, and he would have avoided this place like the plague, but something deep down called to him, soft like a whisper, and that led him here. _Just search the basement and then get the heck outta here._ From the last step, he shone his light into the darkness, illuminating broken boxes and barrels on one end, all covered in dust and cobwebs, and a collapsed alchemical research area on the other, along with shelves - both broken and surprisingly intact - filled with ingredients and a few stray books.

At the prospect of a discovery, all fear left Izuku as he made a beeline for the obvious potion making station that once stood proud and now sat crumbling away beneath thick dust, eyes wide in excitement. He may not be magically inclined, but he'd been gifted with curiosity that manifested into him being quite the diligent scholar. He loved researching and finding new things; he took in all information like it was sustenance! Gingerly moving the old, musty books, the freckled teen cracked one open and shined his light on it. His eyes took in the archaic scribbles and drawings on its pages. He carefully thumbed through the book, and having spent so much time practicing potions with his best friend Uraraka, he realized a lot of the spells within the dusty tome where restoration magic. Izuku's brows knit together. _Why would a supposedly evil witch have so many spells to help others?_

He shut the book and placed it inside his trusty satchel, determined to search it's contents more fully once he was home. Their medicines and technologies were far more modernized than when this witch first concocted these magical remedies, but it was possible to find _something_ in the books that could benefit Kacchan's future empire; and if not, he could always study the recipes before handing the aged tome over to Ochako. He turned his attention back to the old shelves, noticing a lot of the ingredients were moments from crumbling into dust. _Can't take any of these._

He was ready to set out, knowing he wouldn't be able to salvage anything more from here other than this book. Plus, Eijirou was probably extremely anxious and awaiting his exit - as he was always worrying about him when Kacchan left, much to Izuku's chagrin. He wished Kacchan would trust him to look after himself, but the ruby-eyed teen always pushed Kirishima on him like a babysitter…

He wished he could've gone with Kacchan, to be able to see firsthand the different cultures that lay beyond their borders. However, Mitsuki had forbidden him to go because he was human, and it could cause issues with the other vampire rulers, and also because she claimed he'd be a "distraction" to her son's royal duties. He didn't know what she meant by that, but he hadn't argued, she was queen for a reason after all; so in the end, he'd been left behind with half of Kacchan's guard playing his baby-sitters...

_I should get back._

As he turned to walk away from the disheveled station, he heard something move, causing him to freeze in place, heart stopping for a second before noises akin to whispering sounded behind him. His heart dropped to his feet. _Oh no! _Shivers ran along Izuku's spine as he tentatively turned his head, heart pounding in his throat, afraid he'd finally encounter one of the many spirits said to haunt this place. _Oh no! _ He wasn't ready for it. _Nonononononono_! Expecting to see something demonic or ghoulish ready to eat him alive, he was surprised to see there was nothing behind him but darkness and dust. Immense relief flooded through him, shoulders sagging as he placed a hand to his pounding chest, hearing his blood rush in his ears. _Thank god!_

Instead of ghosts, he caught sight of a shimmering _something_ buried beneath crumbling debris. _What is that?_

He reached out and grabbed it, flashing his light on it, making it shine brilliantly. _A black gem? _His brows furrowed in confusion. This was unlike any stone he'd ever seen; it was smooth and iridescent, and he knew he'd never seen a stone like this! _Finally! A real discovery! _Deciding it could be of value - mostly educationally, but monetarily would be okay - he placed it in his pocket, glad he'd braved the creepy basement in search of a find.

_I think that's good enough._

It was time to leave this creepy house and share his find with his friends! He strode towards the stairs hastily, ready to dash up the rickety steps. He tripped over his own feet though and dropped his flashlight with a loud curse, cutting his hand on a piece of splintered wood. He ignored his pain in favor of scrambling to grab his light as it clamored loudly against the steps; a part of him tensed, thinking maybe that would be how he awakened a demon or two, and he jumped down to reach it, but he wasn't quick enough before it rolled between a broken board and into the stairs. _Crap! _He was instantly swallowed by the darkness, the small beam of light escaping through the cracks in the stairs not enough to quell his anxiety, and he could feel his primordial fear of the dark returning. _Just calm down. Nothing is down here. You've checked._ He took in a deep breath and managed to rein his terror back in as he cradled his injured hand to his chest, then peered inside the crevice, noticing an opening against the back wall. _A secret cache maybe?_ He pulled back, curiosity brewing inside him, and from the corner of his peripherals, he saw a small stream of light cutting into the dark against the broken boxes that sat on the side of the steps.

_Is that how you access the area back there?_

Brows knitting together, Izuku used his phone to light his way to the side of the steps; barrels and boxes covered the way, but Izuku didn't waste time moving the wooden items aside, making sure to be cautious with his injured hand. He slowly exposed more light while taking in the fact that certain ones weren't as dusty. _Has someone moved these recently? _After a minute, Midoriya uncovered a door hidden away behind the blockade, whether by accident or on purpose, he didn't know. _Weird. _He pulled on the door as hard as he could, yet it didn't budge an inch.

He frowned, wondering if it was simply stuck while trying to figure out another way to open it. _Maybe there's a switch! _Using his phone, he fumbled around the door and the wall, searching for some sort of mechanism to get the ancient door to open.

His fingers brushed against a button high above the arch of the rounded entrance, a small noise accompanying it as the door popped open._Yes! _Pushing the well camouflaged door fully open, Izuku was bathed in the light from his flashlight as he scooped it up, immediately shining it onto what had caught his attention. A large circular opening had been carved into the stone, descending down into the earth. _A tunnel!?_

Midoriya chewed his lips as he contemplated going down alone. If someone tried to purposely hide it, it had to be for a reason, and it could be dangerous… _But the boxes and barrels were in the path of the door…_. _So, no one should be down there as long as there aren't other entries… _But simultaneously, if he went back out and asked his friends to go with him, they may agree to go with him. _But Kirishima is always so on edge when Kacchan leaves. _So he'd more than likely refuse a small expedition into the tunnel….

_There could be interesting things hidden away down there though!_ Debating it a second longer, Izuku glanced back to the tunnel, taking in the blackened dirt path, the hefty amount of cobwebs that strung along the earthy ceiling, the musty smell that wafted out on a sudden cold breeze that made him shiver. _No one's been in there in a while… _

Gripping his light tighter, Izuku stepped away from the opening. _I'll ask Ochako to come back with me later…_

But before he could really distance himself from the secret door, that strange feeling shifted through him again, circling his mind; that soft whispering voice that told him to search further into the dark dank tunnel, just like it had pushed him to check the basement. He twiddled his fingers together before turning back to fully face the tunnel. _The guys are out front, and knowing Kirishima, he'll be storming in here after me soon anyways… _

He bit into his lips once more, staring down into the unknown before striding towards it. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

_X_

A strange, yet somewhat familiar smell began to waft around Midoriya as he descended deeper and deeper into the tunnel, making him scrunch his face at the scent. The earth beneath his feet became softer as he trudged along, turning a darker color as though it'd been soaked in something. He could see an opening not too far away, a flickering flame bathing the end of the tunnel in warm light. He approached slowly in case someone was down here after all, ducking his head to avoid getting caught in the multitude of sticky thick webs that hung above.

As he approached the exit of the earthen tunnel, whatever had illuminated the chamber went out, snuffing out the extra light, leaving him with the only source once more. He swallowed nervously, holding tight onto his flashlight, ready to use it as a weapon if he had to. But he tried no to think about it too much, otherwise he knew he'd run out of there before he got to explore, so he purposely ignored the shiver that ran down his spine and aimed his light around as he entered a cold stone room.

A short stone dais sat in the middle of the chamber, stained with old dark splatters, and the human teen felt his skin prickle at the realization that they were ancient blood stains. A lot of blood would have been spilled in order to saturate the stone, and it made his uneasy. On the platform was a container filled with a thick dark substance. Izuku didn't want to consider it, but he could only think of one thing it could be, and why that smell seemed so familiar - he did occasionally join Kacchan and his friends when they went for hunts, so he knew the smell of blood, both fresh and old, and the haunting scent of decay. Whatever was in that container had been long dead and probably in this room for a while. _Explains the smell. _He didn't want to dwell on it though, or what a vat of a rotting corpse was doing here, so he actively pushed the thought to the back of his mind. This place was creeping him out more and more by the second, and he wanted to run, but that soft voice urged him onward, so he obeyed, hoping to find something less macabre.

Black wax candles lined the floor in a strange pattern, dust layered upon them and the wax hardened around its wick. He knew candles were often used in witchcraft, especially the darker arts, but they weren't used, that meant these candles hadn't provided the light from a moment ago, otherwise the wax would still be hot and running along the sides. _Did I just imagine it then?_ His heart began to pound, mind screaming at him to leave, but like before, he drowned the thoughts down in pursuit of some great discovery. Maybe he was just being paranoid and his overactive imagination was simply playing tricks on him…

He moved the beam of light around again. Shelves pressed against the stone walls had old tomes and bound scrolls, beneath them sat tables with multiple bones and specimen jars; the green-haired teen could even see a few floating eyeballs in one, and he knew the other jars would be filled with even creepier, stranger things, so decided not to look at them longer for fear of seeing something he couldn't handle.

_This place is creepy…_

Along the back wall stood a pedestal with an ancient book upon it, yellowing pages showing its age, and Midoriya's gaze was instantly drawn to it as though it called him. He stepped fully into the chamber, sidestepping the candles, mind racing as he tried to piece exactly what he'd walked into; but he was certain he knew. _It's a ritual chamber… _He trudged slowly towards the pedestal, eyeing the pages that were displayed. It depicted a summoning circle and began listing pictures of the items needed to perform whatever ritual this was, though the images were a bit faded, and half the page was missing, and it didn't say what the ritual was for. He could only guess at what the witch had tried to summon here eons ago, though he did know it had to be something to do with black magic...

"_**voco huius sacrificii caro et sanguis te latet daemones abyssi.**_

_**corpus tuum tenebit consumpsi carnalibus.**_

_**et vocavi vos et insatiabiles**_"

His emerald eyes wandered curiously over the ancient writing, realizing he couldn't translate it. But he knew - _Thanks for the lessons Ochako! - _that text as old as this was usually tied to darker magic. _Was she trying to do this summoning before she was found?_ He carefully turned the stiff pages, curiosity running rampant. _This book is incredibly old…_

He wasn't sure how valuable this dusty tome could be, but surely it could provide some insight into the mysterious witch and to the darker arts! Black magic and demonic summonings had been banned in their coven for longer than he could fathom, and this ancient book held numerous rituals within its binding. Without examining it, they'd never learn how far back this tome dated! It was also surprisingly well preserved for being down in a musty tunnel for who knows how long! _I could take it with me… _But he could get into trouble with the elders and their Queen if they found out he had this though; he'd have to explain how _and_ where he found it, and this place was forbidden and strictly off limits. To let the elders know he'd been here would then incur their wrath, and maybe even prevent him from further studying magic and potions with Uraraka, or from going on outings with Kacchan and their friends. He was risking a lot... _This could be another amazing find though._

He pondered it for a second while chewing his lips, weighing his options before deciding it was worth the possibly chastise and punishment for the pursuit of knowledge! Besides, maybe if he plead to Kacchan, he could convince Mitsuki to allow him to keep the book and not punish him too severely! Afterall, the blonde woman held a soft spot for him as Kacchan's best friend! Smiling at his choice, he picked the heavy book up before he turned on his heel, ready to finally leave this strange house_. _His viridian gaze stayed focused on the tome, admiring its leather binding inlaid with stones similar to the one he'd found in the basement.

_I wonder if those stones means something?_

He stepped forward towards the tunnel, forgetting about the candles laid out in their strange pattern on the floor, the strange container filled with coagulated blood and hiding a decaying object, or that he stood inside a ritual chamber of an old witch known for holding demonic summonings, surrounded by items meant for unknown rituals; forgetting that he was in the depths of a house claimed to be haunted by demons and spirits, in a room a whispering voice that he wasn't sure was his own subconscious told him to explore, where he just recited an incantation out loud without knowing what it meant. All these things slipped Izuku's mind as he marvelled over his incredible find, relishing the thought of sharing it with Uraraka and Kacchan.

The main thing Midoriya did not notice in his discovery of the room however, what he failed to allow himself to properly check, was the faded summoning circle surrounding the dais and candles, hidden beneath a layer of dust. Without the correct circle, a proper invocation could not happen, even if all the necessary items were there.

As Izuku entered the circle, the black candles lit up instantly, and the ground beneath him grew bright and luminescent, glowing in a ring around the candles. _Oh shit!_ Green electricity crackled around him and bolts hit the container of decay, and the curly-haired teen stiffened as he saw the thick liquid begin to bubble and overflow, quickly covering the area within the circle and moving towards him at an alarming pace. _This isn't good._ Before Izuku could move a muscle or form another thought, the viridian sparks struck him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he landed hard on his back, flashlight and book flying out of his hands.

"Oof!"

Midoriya hit his head hard against the stone floor, liquid splashing along his back, vision dotted by black dots as his eyelids drooped involuntarily over his eyes. _Wh-what just happened? _The verdant bolts continued to flash against the darkening chamber, flashlight having bust a few meters away; yet even with that and his bleary vision, Izuku could make out inky bubbles gurgling out of the muck, and bursting, splattering him with that grotesque substance, then releasing into pink smokey clouds high above him. _What's happening!? _The smoke swirled in place as though it waited for something, more bubbles floating up and popping, making the cloud larger, and as It waited, the murky, rancid liquid rose higher on the ground, touching the shell of his ears. He was terrified of the weird smoke emerging from the decay, not knowing what was transpiring before him; frightened of the ever rising liquid, that he was more certain than ever was once a living creature, wondering if he would drown in it; scared of not knowing what would happen! He wanted to run back to his friends and out of this strange room. _I- I need to get outta here! _He tried to move, but he felt immobile and his head was throbbing. A ringing vibrated in his ears, echoing inside his skull. _Why can't I move?! _His body began to fluctuate between feeling hot and cold, sweat forming on his skin while he shivered. _Am - am I gonna die here!?_

The ringing only got louder, turning into a high pitched noise until he couldn't hear his own thoughts; the sound ominous and terrifying as he laid on the floor, slowly being submerged in the thick substance; electric currents fading away, leaving him with the glowing, pink smoke that frightened him. His eyes shut involuntarily, heart hammering wildly inside his ribcage as he tried and failed to keep them open. It was stupid to be scared of smoke, but he wasn't so oblivious as to not know he'd triggered some sort of summoning. _Curiosity killed the cat. _He'd heard that so often growing up, and it seemed as though it was now meant to be his fate. The pink cloud slowly descended upon him, nebulous and seemingly sentient, and his fears only grew. If he died here, like he was sure he would, probably at the hands of some evil demon who would devour him whole, he'd never see Kacchan again. Never get to hold his hand or hear his voice. Eyes wet, he sniffled, afraid of what would become of him, and saddened that he'd never look at Bakugo again. _Kacchan. _It was his last thought before darkness consumed him and he lost consciousness.

The smoke sunk down and entered him, emitting a bright glow, bathing the room in it's neon light as it seeped into Izuku's skin.

X

After more than 15 minutes had passed and Izuku failed to come out, Kirishima led them to the house, senses on high alert. _Something's wrong! _Midoriya's scent was all over the main floor, but another strange smell lingered inside, decay and something very unfamiliar. Sero and Kaminari picked up on it a second after Eijirou, and without a need for words, they split up to search for their human friend; Sero taking the attic, Eijirou the main floor, and Kaminari the basement.

Denki instantly caught Izuku's scent on the basement steps, along with the fresh smell of his blood, and he felt his heart drop to his feet. _Shit! Please be okay, Midoriya._ He hoped nothing bad had happened to the freckled teen - and not only because of Katsuki, but because he would feel guilty knowing he'd been the one to dare the nerdy teen to come into the rickety old house. He waved his phone through the stagnant air, light cutting through the darkness as the smell of rotting flesh wafted to him as he hit the bottom steps. He could see his friend's footprints against the dusty floor, and he followed them to the side, where that disgusting odor emanated from.

An eerie chill went down his spine as he located the hidden door, face scrunching with distaste as that foul decaying smell grew stronger. It was a mix of death, blood - both Izuku's and old stagnant blood - and that strange scent none of them could place. It didn't sit well with him, and fear gripped him hard. Kaminari eyed the tunnel apprehensively, swallowing thickly. He had to go down there, but he didn't want to; every fiber of his being told him to turn tail and run; his wolf whined at the mere thought of descending, knowing danger lurked below. But Izuku's scent hung heavy here, leading down the earthen path. _Why the hell would you come down here, Midoriya!_

Wringing his hands together against his phone, the blonde ignored his wolf's protests and started down the gloomy tunnel, hairs standing on end. _This place is fucking creepy!_

The further down he went, the worse the smells became until he thought he'd puke. _How the hell did Deku not smell this gross shit?! _Only to remember Izuku didn't have heightened senses like he did. He'd probably smelled the same rancid stench, but not as strongly as Kaminari could due to his werewolf nature. _If he had, he probably wouldn't come into this shithole._

Kaminari approached the end of the tunnel, earth saturated beneath his feet. He realized the curly-haired teen's scent was a lot more prominent here, as well as a very unsettling light, sweet smell that clung to it. It didn't belong with the other odors here, which were all heavy and suffocating, and it definitely _shouldn't_ be intertwined with the freckled teen's unique musk either. _Fuck. This doesn't seem good…_

As he entered the chamber, the blonde saw his friend lying unconscious on the floor, a small puddle beneath him. It smelled like blood, and fearing it was Deku's, Denki rushed to his side and kneeled next to him, checking him for serious injuries as he yelled out, "He's down here!", hoping Eijirou and Sero could hear him.

He immediately saw the gash along Midoriya's palm, and hurriedly checked him, but it seemed to be the only injury, and he cursed, "Shit." Sure, it was a small wound, but regardless, Bakugo was not going to be happy about it either way. He is very protective of Izuku, and being a vampire, blood was vital to Katsuki; therefore _Izuku's _blood was far more precious to him than anything else, and any droplet spilled came with a heavy price for those who allowed it to happen in the first place. _Shit, shit, shit!_

As he sat there panicking, Eijirou rushed into the chamber, his light landing on the pair.

"Where's he bleeding from?" Kirishima asked, immediately dropped besides Denki, assessing how badly the nerdy teen was hurt. He could smell the freckled teen's blood the moment he'd stepped foot in the basement, and much like the blonde, knew the consequences if Izuku so much as lost a drop. _Bakugo is gonna kill me. _

"It's just his hand." Kaminari answered, moving aside for the redhead. He knew they'd all have to face their leader's fury over this, but none as badly as Eijirou, and he felt immense guilt about it as he watched the alpha rip a piece of his shirt to wipe away the grime along the unconscious teen's cut.

The dark haired teen walked in at that moment, eyes wide at finding them hovering over an unconscious and injured Izuku.

"Sero," the redhead spoke, catching the lanky teen's gaze and motioning to the room with a tilt of his head. _We need to find out exactly what happened. _Without needing a direct command, the obsidian eyed teen nodded, knowing what Eijirou wanted of him; they'd hunted together and known each other all their lives, so they could communicate with simple body language sometimes.

Hanta did a quick examination of the room, trying to piece together why Deku was passed out on the ground as his friends looked over the freckled teen for more injuries. As he perused the weird jars filled with grotesque specimens, he could feel an ominous vibe lingering in the room, weighing down on his shoulders like a physical touch. _What's this presence? _He glanced towards his friends, wondering if they felt it too, but they were too preoccupied with Izuku. Frowning, he moved towards the discarded book on the ground and picked it up, leafing through it. He couldn't read it, but he knew enough to realize that text as ancient as this was only ever used for dark magic. The thought paired with the weird aura of this room made a shiver run through his spine. _Unpleasant things happened in this room._

His light travelled back to where Midoriya was sprawled out on the ground, then to the candles burned down to mere stumps before he looked at the container holding a decaying creature. _Don't tell me… _He knew he'd smelled something putrid that had probably been rotting away for a few weeks, but originally assumed it was simply the stench of room. But as he crouched down and swiped his fingers against the dust, found the summoning circle hidden beneath. _Shit_. _Izuku must've tripped this summoning when he walked into the circle. _He turned to address his friends, mind beginning to race with terrible thoughts, "Guys, Midoriya triggered some sort of summoning."

Simultaneously, the blonde and redhead wolves cursed. This was ultimately worse, and all three of them knew it. It was one thing to piss Katsuki off by failing to keep the freckled teen from hurting himself; it was another for him to get hurt and in the process accidentally summon an entity of unknown origin. And for all the boys knew, it could be free somewhere in the forest, or far, far worse, lingering inside Izuku, eating him alive from the within. Either way, both Bakugos were going to lose their shit, and the elder Midoriya was going to freak out.

"What are we gonna do!" Kaminari cried out as Kirishima hauled Midoriya up and onto his shoulders like a weightless sack. He was freaking out! _This is worse than Izuku just being hurt! Bakugo is gonna skin us, and then his mom is gonna kill us, and Deku's mom will cry the whole time!_

Eijirou stood up, careful not to jostle the unconscious teen too much. This wasn't good, but before they started panicking, they needed to get Izuku help, and hopefully diagnose whether or not a spirit or demon, or whatever else could be dwelling in their friend. And he knew whom to take him to; she lived not too far from here, preferring the isolation of the forest to the bustling movement of the city, and she was the most respected witch in their coven, having lived a millennium… or more - no one really knew her age.

"We're taking Midoriya to old witch Chiyo."

X

Droplets of water hit Izuku's face, waking him, causing white light to assault him as he opened his eyes, pupils contracting. He was laying in a puddle of black water, thick like ink, and a stark contrast to the blinding white that surrounded him. He rose to his feet, instantly realizing he was standing on the ceiling and not the ground and he stumbled. _W-what the hell?! _It was disorienting and strange, and he fell back into the viscous water, mind trying to wrap around where he was and what was happening as water continued to drip upwards from below him. The drops of liquid hit the murky water, then rippled out until suddenly the dark water began to bubble and rise.

Crawling back, the freckled teen watched with bated breath as a dark figure emerged from the inky water; tall, humanoid, with large bat like wings and almost feminine, yet devoid of any facial features. Midoriya could hear his heart in his ears palpitating wildly as the figure stepped towards him, a slant opening from where it's mouth would be, sharp rows of teeth visible. The viridian teen wanted to run or scream, but he lost his mobility and voice to his fear.

The white walls began to drip the same inky liquid as the creature took another step, licking its pointed teeth as an eerily, soft voice that belied its large, ominous demeanor rumbled from the demon and inside Izuku's mind. _Devour. Feed. Consume. _Deku swallowed thickly, observing the tall monster as it came to a stop in front of him, massive wings unfurling. With the walls painted black, darkness surrounded him until all he could see was the demon's eerie, sharp smile.

Midoriya felt his heart race, but the figure didn't move. It stood there, almost as though it watched him, even though it had no eyes. Seconds ticked by, and just as the viridian teen assumed the demon meant no harm, suddenly, the creature lunged towards Izuku, quick as lightning, and knocking the small teen onto his back as its clawed fingers dug into his shoulders. Midoriya tried to scream, but the sound lodged in his throat as the demon sunk its teeth into his neck. He tried to fight back, but he felt the energy drain from him as a pink glow emitted from the creature. Deku quickly went unconscious once more, hearing that soft voice whispering in his head, mingling with his own thoughts.

_Devour. Kacchan. Devour. Kacchan._

X

"Do you really think she can help?" Sero asked as he stood besides Izuku, watching his chest rise and fall in a steady pattern. The guy had slept like the dead throughout the whole journey here, even as his body had bounced against their alpha's back while they traversed the thick forest in their wolf forms, easily covering more distance than if they'd stayed in human form. Deku was so out of it, and if not for the fact that they could see he was breathing, he could pass as a lifeless body.

"I hope so." Eijirou mumbled with a sigh while he paced along the small cottage floor, constantly eyeing the door in hopes of seeing the withered crone. _If not, I have no idea what Bakubro will do when I tell him the news. _But he tried to push his fears down, knowing it would put his pack-mates on edge again. _Chiyo can help. _He tried to reason with himself in hopes of washing his doubts away. _She has to… _Kirishima decided they'd bring him to the old woman instead of taking him to the hospital because Katsuki trusted the witch; she was the only one he really allowed to tend to the green-haired teen, and so she'd dealt with Midoriya a long time. Besides that, the people who worked at the hospitals weren't usually knowledgeable about magic, much less dark magic; science being their expertise, they'd end up calling in a witch's help, so cutting out the middle man seemed most efficient. And being the longest living witch in their coven, she would be most likely to know how to help Izuku, or at the very least know about whatever ritual the freckled teen accidentally stumbled upon. "She'll know what to do."

They'd been waiting here for almost an hour though, and the old witch had yet to show up. Denki groaned as he straddled the chair beside the bed, running his hands through his blonde hair. _Where is that old hag!? _All they'd done was sit here with their thumbs up their asses, waiting and waiting, and waiting! If this was something that needed to be dealt with in a timely matter, then Deku was thoroughly fucked and nothing they did would matter! "As long as Izuku doesn't croak before she gets here!"

Hanta and Eijirou gave him a pained look before they all glanced at Midoriya still fast asleep on the bed, soft puffs of breath pushing past his lips. He looked at peace and very normal, but that strange, sweet aroma that had clung to his scent back in the chamber had only gotten stronger and almost completely melded with him. They all knew that wasn't normal, especially since the curly-haired boy should reek of that weird puddle they'd found him in, yet that wasn't the case. That aroma had a pull on them, trying to draw them closer; it made them all nervous, and kept them from saying what they all believed, yet hoped was untrue, that ritual - whatever it had been for - must be changing Izuku in some ways.

All three boys looked away, silent and uncomfortable with the magnetism that beckoned them closer like a soft whisper. That only helped cement their fears. Sure, Deku was very cute, and they could see why girls were always fawning over the leaner teen - and why Bakugo constantly threatened his admirers - and they were all comfortable with their own sexuality to acknowledge that: Kirishima had Ashido, Kaminari was working his charms on Jirou, and Sero was still playing the field; but this sudden need to touch him, to feel his warm skin beneath their fingers wasn't normal for them. It was otherworldly, and begged the question as to what happened to Midoriya to cause this abrupt change to his pheromones that made them feel this way toward their friend.

Kaminari leaned his chin against the back of his chair, feeling guilty, thinking it was his fault for pushing the teen into taking his challenge. _I shouldn't have dared him to go in. If I hadn't, he wouldn't be lying unconscious and we wouldn't need to sit around waiting for that old witch! _The blue eyed teen knew he'd never forgive himself if something happened to their friend.

Sero felt bad about it all too. The dark haired teen remained passive the whole time, and that made him just as responsible for Midoriya's condition. _I didn't do anything. I just let it happen… _The lanky male let himself be unbothered by the thought of his friend going into a place none of them had entered before, and how could they really know the risks if they hadn't checked the place out first.

Kirishima knew the guys were all feeling disappointed with themselves about Midoriya, and he knew they were all equally to blame, but the redhead felt the biggest amount of responsibility fell on him. _I'm supposed to be alpha… I should've kept him safe. _Katsuki had charged him with a singular task. 'Keep the nerd safe, shitty hair. I'm counting on you.' And the ruby teen promised he would; he'd given his friend his word. _I should've been more adamant about not letting him go in!_

All three teens felt they deserved Bakugo's wrath as they continued to wait for the old woman to come home, all while trying to ignore that appealing aroma Izuku exuded or the way their pulse quickened if they stared at him too long.

X

Izuku heard voices talking around him as he laid on something soft, eyes shut as his mind swirled in a dark haze. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was, but a soft voice woke him, whispering things he couldn't quite understand - and it didn't belong to those he heard speaking. Bleary, he opened his eyes, light assaulting his senses as he sat upright, giving him a sense of deja vu, and instantly drawing the attention of three pairs of eyes.

"Midoriya!" His friends exclaimed, staring at him with wide, worried eyes. "You're awake! Do you feel okay?"

The small teen's brows furrowed in confusion. _Why wouldn't I be okay? _He felt perfectly fine, better than he had in a while actually, other than the weird stickiness along his back and a hunger that suddenly bloomed inside him as the teens moved closer. Something smelled good, really good. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hanta asked him, black eyes swirling with empathy and curiosity.

Izuku nodded as he looked around, wondering where that wonderful smell came from. Someone must be cooking something.

"Positive?"

"Yeah, just sticky." He replied. Still, even with his admission, for reasons the freckled teen didn't understand, the guys gave him a skeptical look before glancing away. "Really. I'm fine, guys."

A moment of silence passed between them, the wolves trying to size Izuku up while he simply took in that heavenly aroma. It was so pleasing and mouthwatering, and he craned his neck to look beyond his friends.

"Where are we?" His surroundings looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And it registered that the scent was also familiar to him. It was sweet like caramel, yet had a smokey touch to it. _Sorta like Kacchan..._

Kaminari was quick to answer, "Old lady Chiyo's." before adding, "You hit your head pretty hard back at the old house."

_That explains why it looks familiar. _Bakugo took it upon himself long ago to see to Deku's well being - though he could only even guess at Kacchan's reasons for taking such interest in his healthcare - and had deemed the elder woman as the only one he'd entrust Izuku's health to, which his mother had been fretful about at first, but had quickly come to terms with it once she saw how well Kacchan and Chiyo treated him. It was definitely one of the perks of having their Prince as his best friend. "It doesn't hurt though."

Kirishima's eyes narrowed anxiously, "Do you remember what happened?"

Sero added "We found you in a puddle of…. Some dark liquid. But we couldn't quite tell what it was..."

The freckled boy pursed his lips as he tried to jog his memory. He remembered going into the basement of the old, abandoned house in the woods, and finding a secret passage. He tapped his fingers against his chin, doing his best to conjure up what happened after that. _There was that weird smell, the candles, and the book. And then that bright flash of light and electricity. _He'd activated something, but his memory was pretty hazy after that. _Then… Did I trip?_ But that didn't sound right. He remembered feeling scared, but of what? _That smoke? _But that didn't sound right either, something else had terrified him… Right_? _His friends stared at him as he mumbled his thoughts aloud, unaware he was doing so until they exchanged looks between themselves.

"Smoke?" Kaminari parroted; Eijirou pressed on, "What about this smoke? Did something happen?"

Midoriya met the redhead's gaze, an embarrassed flush brightening both their faces. He recalled thinking about Kacchan in an intimate manner, though Deku wasn't sure what Kirishima had to be embarrassed about. Maybe he was just warm? "I don't remember… I passed out soon after."

They gave him worried glances, so he responded with, "I'm fine though. Not concussed or anything. I feel more than fine actually."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sero questioned with a frown; the other two mirrored his disbelieving features. "You don't feel strange, do you?"

Izuku shook his head vehemently, trying his best to ease their worries. He felt fine, and they didn't need to get all worked up over him. He knew Kacchan put enough pressure on them, assigning them to babysit him and threatening castration if he got hurt. He was always so protective over him and he didn't understand why. Sure he was clumsy, but he wasn't made of glass. _Not fair to punish them because I'm a klutz though. _"I'm fine, guys. I swear!" _Just wish I had some fresh clothes_.

They still weren't convinced though, so Izuku added, "Maybe just a little hungry though."

In an instant the blonde teen slammed down a handful of beef sticks on Midoriya's blanketed lap, a wide grin on his lips. "Never leave home without snacks!" The air around him stirred as he moved back and the freckled teen thanked him, feeling that stirring of hunger. There was that delicious smell again. He tore one of the sticks open, hoping it would ease that empty feeling inside him.

Eirjirou gave a disapproving shake of his head. "Help me make something for him." He told Denki before telling Izuku, "Don't eat too many." And then he was rummaging through Chiyo's kitchen with Kaminari, mumbling about how Kacchan would kill him if he allowed Midoriya to eat nothing but junk food. He smiled fondly at them, knowing Kirishima meant well, but it wasn't fair to have him get so strung out over every little thing pertaining to Deku. _Kacchan needs to quit being so hard on them._

The emerald eyed teen ate his snack quietly, taking a first bite only to feel that hunger wash completely over him, and before he knew it, he was polishing them down rather quickly. He was hungrier than he'd thought.

"So, did you see anything strange down there?" The dark haired teen asked suddenly, drawing his attention back to him and away from his food. He took up the chair that sat next to the bed, and Izuku caught that smokey, sweet aroma. His mouth watered and his mind glazed for a moment, that soft voice returning, telling him to quell his hunger and devour. But he didn't understand what that meant, he _was_ eating, so he shook off the feeling and focused on his friend's question.

"The room in of itself was strange and creepy," he replied. He remembered the weird specimen jars of eyeballs, the bones, and the container of thick, blood. Suddenly his heart began to pound, and he shuddered, unable to remember what had him so scared, only being able to recall that deep sense of terror he'd felt believing he'd die in murky darkness. He was so glad he wasn't there anymore. The whole room had rubbed him the wrong way.

"I mean, besides the room. Any weird creatures?"

Midoriya shook his head. He couldn't remember much, but he definitely hadn't seen any weird creatures. He'd definitely remember that! _Right? _But something in the back of his mind told him he was wrong, but he ignored it. Hanta pursed his lips, but didn't say more as his cheeks turned a slight pink. Izuku wasn't sure why, but the guys were kinda acting weird, but he didn't have time to think about it as suddenly Kaminari was placing a bed tray with two sandwiches in front of him and a small cup of soup. That intoxicating aroma permeated his senses and Izuku's eyes lit up, hoping to finally have a taste of that smokey goodness, and he offered the blonde a huge smile. "Thanks!"

Denki quickly looked away, an awkward smile on his lips as a blush broke across his face. But Deku ignored it in favor of eating, picking up the sandwich and taking a hearty bite. It was good, but nothing compared to that delicious aroma that hit him as Kaminari moved away. _What smelled so good if not the food?_

He wolfed it all down in a matter of minutes, his friends watching him as he did so, eyes uncertain. Deku didn't know what the looks were about, but was more focused on eating. However, even after scarfing it all down, the hunger lingered deep down, accompanied by that whispering voice again, telling him to devour. He was mystified by it. He just ate. _Why am I still so hungry? _He looked up at his friends with a sheepish smile, cheeks burning as he asked, "C-could I get some more?"

Kirishima's brows furrowed in thought, almost like he was debating on saying something, but he nodded and went to make more, his motions wafting more of that aromatic scent his way. Deku's eyes fluttered as he inhaled, relishing the smokey scent. He wanted whatever _that_ was, and he hoped Eijirou came back with it. But when he returned, it was with another sandwich, and though it wasn't what he craved, like the last one, Izuku devoured it, licking his lips as he swallowed the last morsel. Still, the hunger remained, and if anything, he was hungrier than before as the soft voice inside his head grew louder and dominant.

X

The boys knew it wasn't a good sign once Izuku's eyes began to turn pink after his third sandwich; one minute his eyes were emerald, then next they were soft, baby pink. Worried, they'd tried to convince Deku not to eat more, wondering if maybe the nerdy teen was having some sort of reaction to the food, since his eyes glowed brighter and brighter with everything he consumed. It was strange and they feared it meant something worse, but Midoriya insisted he was fine, just hungry for whatever it was that smelled so wonderful.

They didn't know what he was talking about though, the old lady hadn't left anything on the stove, or had any herbs or potions out, and being human, there was no way he could smell that sugary aroma he was giving off. Yet every time they got close or made a movement, he'd start mumbling about wanting what smelled so good to the point that his eyes would glaze over, color radiating from them; it made him seem delirious, and they were starting to think he'd hit his head harder than they'd realized. He, however, assured them that he felt great, and truly, he did seem perfectly fine - other than his seemingly insatiable appetite - but still, it worried them.

And to add to their uncertainty, his scent was almost completely intertwined with that saccharine smell; it was so strong and enticing, but the three teens kept their distance. They couldn't pinpoint what was making these changes, but they knew it had something to do with whatever happened down in that chamber.

"Dude, we gotta do something before one of two things happens," Denki whispered as they stood in the kitchen. He snuck a glance back towards the bed, observing as Midoriya polished off the crust of his sandwich before he threw himself onto his back, licking his lips as he stared at the ceiling, that dazed look on his face. _Something's off about him…_ But he didn't know what, and he knew the other's sensed it too.

"And that is?" Eijirou inquired absentmindedly as he assembled what was the voracious teen's 6th sandwich. Even after all that food, Izuku wasn't full_. _He kept wanting more and more, and he worried too much would make him sick, but he couldn't _not_ feed him! If Deku was hungry, then he'd make as many sandwiches as he wanted, because Bakugo would be pissed if he found out he'd allowed the nerdy teen to go hungry. _And I don't need Bakubro to get even angrier after I tell him about what happened in the house. _Yet, this didn't feel right. When Izuku did have an appetite, it was never like this. This wasn't normal for the freckled teen, but he didn't know what to do...

"Using all of old lady Chiyo's food?" Hanta commented, knowing the elderly woman wouldn't mind, as Katsuki always compensated her for whatever needs Izuku had; but still, if the freckled teen kept eating like he was, they'd use up all of the witch's ingredients. _When's that old crow getting home anyways? _He was glad Deku was awake, but he was acting weird, and he knew all of them could agree on that.

"Okay, one of _three_ things," Denki amended, turning back towards his wolf brethren. _There's no way eating so much was good for Izuku_. "1: He'll eat until he bursts and dies, which isn't fucking good. 2: He eats so much he balloons and gets fat and Bakugo murders us for allowing it. Or 3: He eats all of old lady Chiyo's food and she turns us into frogs." He whispered as if it were a secret. Sure, most of it was a joke, but he was also partially serious, and he didn't want the freckled teen to over hear them.

Kirishima leveled him with a look that instantly made him shut up. He wasn't in the mood for the blonde's jokes, all he wanted was for the witch to come home and hopefully fix Midoriya before Katsuki came back.

Sero spoke before the redhead could, but he conveyed what Eijirou wanted to say, "Kaminari, shut the fuck up."

Denki pursed his lips and gave them both a droll stare. Humor was his way of dealing with his anxiety, but if they didn't want to hear it, then whatever. "Jerks."

Sighing, the redhead grabbed the sandwich and turned from the small kitchen area towards the bedroom space, ready to head over to Izuku, Kaminari and Sero behind him. But they all froze in place seeing Midoriya laying on the bed, flushed and sweating. His chest rose heavily, eyes radiating a luminescent pink far brighter than ever before as his canine teeth elongated into sharp points.

"I'm so hungry," Izuku whimpered; a predatory gleam in his glowing magenta eyes as he rose to his knees, chest still heaving. He looked feverish and dazed as he whispered in a sultry voice not quite his own, "And you guys smell so good."

They couldn't help but notice that Izuku's scent had become one with the sweet essence, pulling them closer towards the smaller teen, putting them in a hypnotic-like trance.

X

Izuku's brain felt hazy, like a thick fog clouded his thoughts. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out all thoughts except for one: _Kacchan. Kacchan. Kacchan. Kacchan._ Midoriya's senses were permeated by his smokey scent, and the more he smelled him, the hazier his mind became; the faster his blood pulsed; the more his teeth and body ached; and the hungrier he got as the emptiness inside him begged to be filled.

He could hear voices around him, but his mind was too hazy to comprehend them. All he knew was that his friends belonged to that sweet aroma, and it was so reminiscent of Kacchan. He wanted nothing more than to touch them, to feel their skin beneath his fingers as his lips skimmed across their throat - to see how close to Kacchan they truly were. His mouth watered at the thought and he knew he had to have a taste, throat parched and body aching.

X

It was either luck, coincidence, or fate that the old witch chose to walk into her humble cottage the moment Midoriya had stood from the bed and lunged towards the three unprepared teens. The guys didn't care which it was, it could've been all 3 for all they cared, they were just glad Chiyo showed when she did. And using magic beyond their years, as most magic required an incantation or casting word, the tiny woman had only to flick her wrist before the curly-haired teen was hovering in place with invisible restraints. She moved Izuku back to her bed, using her magic to keep him pinned down as he struggled against it, seemingly groaning in pain.

The boys began to approach him, ready to tend to him before she stopped them with a warning, "Don't touch him unless you wish to be his dinner."

Their eyes widened and they immediately backed away, shaken by the fact that whatever was going on with Midoriya had almost lead to them being meals. As wolves and guards to their future leader, Katsuki, they were far more used to being the hunters than the prey, and for their harm to come potentially at the hands of Izuku - a quiet and kind person - it left them confused and startled.

"What's happening to him?" Eijirou asked, eyes never straying from the freckled teen's writhing form or his unnatural features. He'd known the pink eyes couldn't be a good sign, and it seems he'd been right. He just hoped it wasn't nearly as bad as he feared.

"A demon is trying to make him it's host." She answered matter of factly as she waltzed into her kitchen, seemingly unbothered by the truth she'd just dropped onto the teens' laps. Eijirou and Sero gazed at each other nervously, both uncomfortable with the thought of a demon being inside their friend. "And it's very hungry, which leads me to assume you boys fed poor Izuku."

"Well, he said he was hungry…" Denki explained, glancing at the elderly witch, mind glazing over the fact that she'd told them a demon was trying to control Izuku. _Were we not supposed to feed him? _"Is that bad?"

Chiyo pursed her lips as she set a kettle on the stove, "That only woke and gave the demon energy to hunt and consume its true prey." She was so nonchalant about it all, but the boys couldn't help but grow anxious and panicked over her news.

Kirishima ran his hands through his hair in frustration while hissing a loud curse, "Fuck!" This was a million times worse; he could downplay an injury to their blonde leader, but a demonic possession was going to be way harder to talk his way out of. _Fuck me. If that thing takes over Izuku's body, Katsuki will bleed us dry. _

Sero rubbed his palms over his face in disbelief, unable to accept that their friend could be consumed by this, or that they'd only helped fuel the demon inside him. They were fucked. Katsuki wasn't simply going to let them go unpunished after allowing a demon to take his beloved Deku. _This wasn't supposed to happen! _"But we never sensed anything!" But as soon as the words left his lips, the dark haired teen remember that aura in the chamber. _Is that all you feel when a demon is present?!_

"Oh dearie, you can't expect ancient creatures that have existed far longer than anything else in this world to let their presence be known so easily, do you?"

The ebony wolf pressed his lips into a thin line, remembering how adamant he'd been telling Kirishima not to worry so much about demons, claiming they'd sniff them out and keep Izuku safe. How wrong he had been.

Noticing the lanky teen's sudden morose aura, and knowing why he felt that way, the redhead asked, "Are you sure it's a demon?"

"Wait!" Kaminari's eyes bulged in bewilderment as he whipped his head to face Hanta and Eijirou, then the old woman, almost giving himself whiplash in the process. "So there _is _a demon inside Deku!?" They'd all already known they were gonna get it for Midoriya's injuries, but a major shit storm was heading their way now that the old hag was certain of her prognosis.

The old woman nodded as she began to prepare tea, unfazed by the boys beginning to panic around her or the teen struggling a possession on her bed. "That's what I said. The glowing pink eyes are the most obvious sign."

"You know what kind then?" Kirishima asked, knowing there were different tiers of demons - some far worse than others. He desperately hoped that it was at least a lowly demon. It could be easier to deal with if it were. And by the way she'd replied, he'd guess she had an inkling as to what type of demon was attempting to usurp Midoriya's body for its own.

Without looking Izuku's direction, the old woman answered, "A succubus, dear."

The three teens all turned to look at Izuku. This was uncharted territory for them, but they did know some of the myths surrounding that type of demon. Succubi seduced men in the middle of the night with their supernatural charms, and once they had them in their grasp, sucked their life essence out of their bodies. Supposedly, being with one was the best sexual experience of a lifetime, but _anybody _who crossed paths with a succubus never lived long enough to brag about it.

Midoriya's face was flushed and his eyes radiated eerily as he panted, no longer trying to break his magic restraints but instead laying there, soft moans escaping his lips as he splayed out against the sheets. It was strange to know a succubus hid inside him, doing its best to take Izuku's body for its sexual appetites. Though that did explain some things.

As though sensing their gazes, he turned to face them, that unnatural, predatory gleam intensifying as he watched them hungrily, licking his lips in a sinful manner, "I'm so hungry."

That sugary smell wafted towards them, strong and soft like a caress against their skin, enticing them to step closer, but the old woman stopped them. "The demon's scent is meant to tempt you. And once you've touched it, your mind hazes with desire and you fall prey to the succubus, so think wisely before approaching further. Distance is the only way to keep it from entrapping you."

They shook the feeling off and stepped back, doing their best to ignore the want to approach. They knew they needed to fix this - to exorcise the damn demon out of Izuku as soon as possible, preferably before Bakugo got back from the royal summit!

"What can we do?" Kaminari asked, heart gripped by uncertainty as he kept observing the possessed teen. They couldn't let Izuku harbor a demon, much less a succubus! Izuku already garnered way too much attention for Katsuki's liking, and with the Succubus' pheromones running through Midoriya now… well, Denki didn't want to be part of the reason their coven was decimated for trying to get in the sack with Deku.

Sero took a seat at the small kitchen table as he added, "_Is_ there anything we can do?" If there was even a small possibility of them making this right, they had to know! _We have to fix this! _Mere succubus or not, this thing was still a nasty demon, and it was a danger to their society, especially the men.

"We'll do whatever it takes!" The red wolf spoke, giving the old woman a determined look, knowing they all shared that sentiment. It was their fault Izuku was in this predicament to begin with, and it was their responsibility to make amends!

Chiyo ignored them in favor of pouring four cups of hot tea, leaving a fifth cup empty and to the side. She pushed three towards the wolves, a soft, thoughtful expression on her face. "There is something we could do to try and draw the demon out."

"Whatever we can do!" Kaminari exclaimed, eyes still lingering on Izuku for a moment before returning his gaze to the witch. He wanted to mend his mistakes; they all did! The other two boys nodded in agreement to Denki's remark, "Anything."

The elderly witch took a sip of her tea before pinning the teens with a playful look, "It isn't a cure, and it may fail."

"It doesn't matter!" Eijirou stated confidently, bringing his own tea to his lips. Even if the other two were to back down, he wouldn't. He'd made a promise to Katsuki to keep Midoriya safe, and he'd let his friend do something dangerous that could now be the end of him. So even if it cost him his life, he'd do whatever it took to repair the damage he'd done. His words were his bond, and he'd allowed them to be broken, the least he could do was rectify them at the risk of his own well being. He downed the tea in one gulp, and set it down, determination coming off him in waves.

The old witch took another sip, painstakingly calm throughout this whole ordeal. But they could see the lilt of a smile touch her lips. "I'm not sure you boys will be up to the task."

"Don't underestimate us, old lady!' The blonde exclaimed, a pouty frown on his lips as he took a seat and a small sip of his tea, lips turning into a scowl at the taste. _Yuck! _He pushed the cup back towards the witch.

Chiyo smiled at them, her voice soft yet resolute, "Oh, it's not that I don't think you are unable to accomplish this feat. Your werewolf blood gives you a better chance than a human to survive against a succubus. It's simply that you won't end up taking it on."

Behind them Izuku let out a soft groan, fingers curling into the sheets beneath him. "I'm so hungry! I just want what smells good!"

"Of course we will!" Sero spoke; the other two nodded vigorously.

The elderly witch chuckled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she answered with a loaded question, "Well then, which one of you is going to mate with dear Izuku?"

X

The enthusiastic confidence the three teens had before vanished at the small witch's heavy words, replaced by hesitancy and doubt as they all shared an uncomfortable glance. Old lady Chiyo was right. There was no way in hell any of them would - _or could_ \- take on this task to try and remove the Succubus from Izuku.

Never mind the fact that Eijirou and Denki had their significant others to think about, but if they all even contemplated it longer than they already had, Katsuki would be absolutely livid and unforgiving. While their vampiric friend never explicitly professed his feelings for the viridian teen, the three wolves had known Bakugo long enough to know he was head over heels in love with Izuku - had been since they were small children. So for any one of them - _his closest friends_ \- to have sex with the freckled teen… well, their leader wouldn't allow them to live long after that. On the other end, Midoriya himself also harbored romantic thoughts for their Prince, and constantly spoke about his admiration and respect for the blonde vampire. It was endearing to see them interact, which they did a lot. And seeing the love Izuku bore for Katsuki and vice versa, well, it was a mystery how both teens had managed to be so oblivious to the others' feelings when they both always displayed it; but Bakugo's wolves always knew.

And because of that, they all knew it wouldn't sit well with either Midoriya or Bakugo to bed Deku, even if it was to remove a demon intent on possessing him. They needed to find a different solution that doesn't end with them taking a special moment the curly-haired teen wished to experience with his vampiric crush - or being murdered at the hands of their powerful friend!

"I-is there anything else we can try?" Denki asked, blue eyes wandering over to the viridian teen wiggling against the bed. Bright rosy eyes met his gaze, hungry and supernatural, and the blonde felt his heart pound as a blush burned his cheeks. _Nope!_ He quickly glanced away. He didn't want to risk being killed - by either Izuku or Katsuki! "Like waiting until morning so we can call Bakugo or something!"

Sero shook his head, fingers curled against his mouth in a thoughtful manner. As great of an idea as that was, it wasn't in their cards. Katsuki was still at the summit with his mother; they'd been gone for a few days now, and the length of the summons varied each time depending on the issues. Peace had reigned for a few centuries, so it likely wouldn't last more than 3 days...

"With how brightly his eyes burn, you boys gave it a small stockpile of energy. I don't think he'll last until morning." She said knowingly; it sounded like a double entendre… or something more.

As if to prove the elderly woman's words, Deku groaned louder behind them, beginning to struggle against the magic that held him immobile. "I want what smells so good!"

Eyes darted towards Izuku, anxiety building in the wolves. They trusted old lady Chiyo's skills, but if even she didn't trust her magic to keep Midoriya down, then it wasn't a good sign for them.

"Bakugo won't be back from that coven summit until tomorrow probably." Eijirou explained nervously, pacing along the kitchen.

The old woman gave a knowing smile, but remained silent, letting the boys brainstorm and discuss between themselves as she continued to drink her tea. She knew something they didn't, but it'd been so long since she'd been entertained, so unless they asked, she was going to keep that knowledge to herself.

Kaminari sagged in defeat into his chair, throwing his arms up into the air as he huffed out an exasperated, "Well that's just fucking great!"

Midoriya continued to mumble and beg for 'that amazing smell', wanting something the wolves had no inkling towards, rant slowly building and getting louder as he fought harder against Chiyo's magic. He was almost hyperventilating, pupils blown out as he moaned. They didn't know why he was suddenly so much worse.

"What's wrong with him?" Hanta asked the old woman, glancing at her for answers. He didn't know how the witch knew so much about demons, particularly succubi, but clearly she had knowledge of them and their behaviors.

Like they anticipated, she replied so readily and matter of factly, "The succubus is hungry, dear."

"Yeah, we get that," Kaminari scoffed, blue eyes travelling to Deku before he threw in his own questions for the ancient witch, "But why's he keep saying that? What is he smelling? What does he want?"

Izuku continued to beg.

The small woman smiled at him, and the boys knew they weren't going to like her answer. "A succubus is drawn towards people its host finds attractive, and that makes their pheromones tantalizing to the demon. So if the host has strong desires towards a particular someone, the scent drives the demon crazy with wanting 'what smells so good'."

Kirishima felt his stomach clench. That explained a lot, and by the way Sero's face was shadowed by exasperation, he knew he understood too. Izuku had a strong level of feelings for Bakugo, so it would make absolute sense that the demon would cause the viridian teen to spaz out anytime they came close enough to him. Kaminari however, seemed confused.

"So Izuku likes Bakugo. But he's not here, so what's he crying about?"

"Dude, _we_ spend all day with Bakugo, 24/7."

Still, the blonde didn't understand as he blinked dumbfoundedly at them.

"So _we_ smell like Bakubro."

"Oh…" Denki's eyes widened into saucers as realization hit him. "So we're affecting him as though Bakugo were here..."

"Yeah."

The boys then knew that they needed to brainstorm a solution - and quick! Izuku was getting hungrier and more obstinate, and if Chiyo was correct, then his binding wouldn't last long enough for them to wait for Katsuki. And if he broke free, they'd be one of the first people Midoriya would attack since Bakugo's scent clung to them. This wasn't good.

"The succubus craves sex, so couldn't we just - ya know," the dark haired wolf waved his hands around, gesticulating weird motions the other two boys couldn't comprehend. Sero's face burned bright, "Use a - a dil- a toy."

Not having thought of it before and hoping it might work, they all looked to the old witch for confirmation, blush staining their faces red. They prayed it was a good enough solution!

But the old hag shook her head, a smile still on her lips, and their spirits fell. "The succubus requires semen to satiate it's appetite. Artificial toys will not do here, dearies."

They were stuck, and it wasn't good. And the old woman wasn't being very helpful! For being the person Katsuki trusted most with Izuku's well-being, she was pretty apathetic about it all… It was almost as though she knew something they didn't.

X

Izuku's body ached and burned as though his veins were liquid fire. That empty aching feeling inside him continued to grow and grow until he felt restless, struggling against the magic that kept him down and away from the intoxicating aroma that hung heavy in the air. They smelled so wonderful, but Izuku knew the delicious scent he craved wasn't coming from his friends. It was slowly coming closer, becoming stronger with every passing second until his brain began to cloud with want and the soft voice whispered to him, urging him to break free and reach it.

He twisted against his restraints, chest heaving as warmth pooled in his core, driving him crazy. He wanted a taste so badly he ached and begged, wishing to be released. But his pleas were ignored, yet the aroma only grew stronger, beckoning him with its sweet, smokey decadence.

The soft voice rang loud in his ears, all his senses on high alert. _He's here!_

X

Kaminari wasn't sure how they felt about the witch using them for her own amusement, taking secret pleasure watching them panic and flounder with ideas of how to help Izuku, when she'd known how this would end. She'd seen the events unfold weeks prior when Bakugo had come to her, seeking her advice about turning Midoriya into a vampire.

In her vision, she'd seen that even as a fledgling, the Queen would have prohibited the viridian teen to accompany them to the summit, saying that as a newborn, his appetites would be unpredictable, and wishing to avoid a problem, it would be best to leave him in the care of Katsuki's wolves. Fate had decided that regardless of circumstance, Deku would be left behind and find entry into the ritual chamber, tempted by the soft call of a demon. As a vampire, Izuku wouldn't have survived the ritual, his soul fully decaying in the process and allowing him to be devoured whole by the demon. As a human, the risk would be less fatal, his mortality appealing to the demon trying to consume him, as they were known for their proclivity to toy with mortals; therefore giving him a better chance of surviving being a host.

The old woman had known Izuku's possession would happen, had prepared ahead of time! So while they'd waited here, fearing for their friend, she'd already relayed a message to the blonde vampire! She'd let them worry and agonize over ways to remove the succubus, and then watched with amusement as they squirmed when she said they'd have to have sex with Deku! All while knowing they wouldn't have to because Bakugo would take care of it.

"You're one wicked old lady." The blonde teen commented, blue eyes narrowed on her. While Sero and Eijirou had brushed it off quick enough, relieved that in the end Bakugo would be arriving to deal with the situation, Denki couldn't quite forgive the old hag. It was not cool being toyed with like that! And now that Katsuki was en route, and set to arrive at any moment, the small lady poured her Prince a cup of tea, that mischievous smile splayed across her lips.

She just laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth, "It's been a long time since I've had this much fun. Forgive me."

Eijirou waved it off, unable to hold a grudge against the elderly witch, "As long as Midoriya gets help, it doesn't matter."

They picked up the scent of their leader not long after that, along with that of the rest of their pack-mates. Behind them, Midoriya gained some of his mobility, whimpering as he managed to move into a sitting position. He was reacting aggressively to Bakugo's arrival, chest heaving as he mumbled. A moment later, the blonde was entering the small cottage, his commanding presence filling the small room as his blood red eyes instantly landed on his wolves.

Izuku cried out, "Kacchan!"

"Bakugo!" They greeted, eyes averted towards the ground as they knelt, still fearing some sort of repercussions. Possession aside, they had failed their task to keep Izuku unharmed. Instead, their leader ignored them.

"How's he holding up?" Bakugo asked as he stepped towards the witch, not bothering to spare a glance Midoriya's way, even as the freckled teen eyed him desperately and hungrily. This was surprising to the wolves. They would've thought he'd head straight for Izuku after hearing of his possession, perhaps even berate them a little, but instead he took the cup of tea the old woman offered him, ruby eyes focused on her alone. He seemed tense, though they couldn't blame him.

"Bakugo," Chiyo smiled, bowing her head respectfully before answering the blonde vampire's question. "The succubus' influence is there, and quite powerful, but it's still dear Izuku."

Katsuki took a drink of his tea, a soft relieved sigh escaping him. "I was afraid he'd succumb to the demon. But I should've known the nerd would fight it like he does everything else."

The three wolves exchanged glances, curious as to how much Bakugo knew that they didn't. But before they could wonder out loud, he set his cup down and turned towards them, sharp eyes narrowed on them. The guys stiffened, thinking their punishment was about to be doled out.

"The others are waiting outside. Ashido will fill you in."

With that he turned back to Chiyo, ignoring them once more. The three teens stood, bowing their heads before stepping out of the cottage where they were greeted by the rest of their pack-mates.

X

Katsuki was nervous and a little scared, and he hated it. He'd known this day was coming, had known for months, but that still hadn't been enough time to mentally prepare for this. After having heard the future Chiyo foresaw for Izuku, he'd decided to wait on turning the viridian teen, not wanting to lose the nerdy teen to the demon. But a part of him had constantly feared for him, knowing there wasn't much he could do. It was up to Izuku to resist full possession, and thankfully, the freckled teen's stubbornness seemed even too strong for the creature. The person kneeling on the bed before him was in fact his beloved nerd, albeit with pink eyes, fangs, and a tweaked scent. But still, it was _Deku_.

Midoriya watched him, eyes swimming with desire as he licked his lips, eyes glowing bright. "You smell amazing, Kacchan."

Katsuki's heart thrummed fast in his chest.

"Are you sure this will work?" He questioned the elderly witch, tentatively striding towards the bed. He was nervous - _so fucking nervous_ \- but he was determined to see this through to the end.

"Exorcism wouldn't work. Though merely a succubus, it's a powerful one. It wouldn't leave Izuku unscathed. This is the best option." She confirmed gently. The witch knew of Katsuki's reservations of performing a binding ritual with the Succubus, but it was their only option from keeping Midoriya from an early grave. The demon intertwined itself with Midoriya's soul - the proof being his new scent, as it was no longer _just_ Deku's body, he shared it with the Succubus now - and every time the demon would awaken to feed, it would drain Izuku's life, little by little until it devoured his soul completely, claiming his body as its own. She'd used her magic to try and find a different solution, but they all ended far worse than this. If he bound the demon to himself, then Izuku would be free of its influence for the most part; when it awoke to feed, being bound to Katsuki, it would only take sustenance from him. Being an immortal vampire, his soul wouldn't be at risk of being consumed, or his life drained, since he had no soul to give. His people wouldn't be in danger of having their life essence sucked from their bodies by an unmanageable succubus, and Izuku would live as long as Bakugo did, thanks to their bond.

But that brought Bakugo his next worry. He cared for Deku… a lot. And if he was being honest, he loved him dearly and wished to eventually have Izuku take his name, to have him rule beside him… but this was quite a jump in their relationship. He would have to satiate the demon's sexual appetites, which would come often, and he hadn't even confessed his feelings to Izuku yet! He knew the nerd liked him, but he didn't know if those sentiments ran as deep for Midoriya as they did for him.

Noticing his hesitations, the old woman gently touched his arm, offering a comforting smile. "Izuku loves you, Katsuki."

Bakugo looked unconvinced, crimson eyes lingering on Izuku, noticing the way his lips parted, the way his cheeks flushed with color, the way his pupils grew larger the longer they maintained eye contact. He could hear Midoriya's hear pound as fast as his own, his pheromones overpowering his vampire senses. Deku was definitely turned on, but he wasn't sure if it was simply because of the succubus…

"I'm so hungry, Kacchan!" He mewled, leaning forward as he took a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. "And you smell so wonderful."

Katsuki gulped, heart pounding as heat rushed south. Succubus or not, he always wanted Izuku.

The old witch moved to the doorway, ready to give them privacy. "If my words don't convince you, perhaps his will. The succubus is drawn towards those its host has a _real_ attraction towards, and he's been rambling about nothing but _your_ smell since he woke, even when surrounded by those handsome young wolves, so take that into consideration. The stronger his desire for you, the more the demon desires you as well."

With that, she left, leaving Katsuki and Izuku alone.

Bakugo took a deep breath, steadying his nerves and walking forward just as the witch's magic released completely, allowing Midoriya to lunge into him, eyes glowing bright.

X

"Dude, they're so fucking loud!" Denki grumbled as he covered his ears, trying and failing to drown out the lewd moans coming from the witch's house. His cheeks were burning bright enough to rival Kirishima's red hair, all while he tried avoiding looking at Jirou.

She just laughed, a slight pink tinge on her own cheeks as she stood besides Kaminari. Ashido had left them to guard the witch's home while Katsuki dealt with Izuku and his succubus, and while the others finished their own task of finding who'd tried summoning a demon in the first place. "What did you expect, stupid! They're having _sex_, sex isn't quiet."

The blonde just shrugged, still refusing to look at her. This was so damn awkward! _Why did Mina have to pair US together!? _"It could be if they tried."

She laughed again, clutching her stomach, "You do _know_ who Bakugo is, right? Dude doesn't do quiet."

The blue eyed teen frowned, releasing a deep sigh, knowing she was right. Everything Bakugo did was loud or obnoxious. He supposed he should've expected his sex life to be no different.

X

"That was fun." Izuku mumbled into the pillow, a weak laugh following. Bakugo chuckled, expelling a snort, "Not the word I'd use, but yeah. Fun."

Deku laughed again, cuddling into Kacchan's side, relishing the contact. But it didn't last long before Katsuki sat up, pinning Izuku beneath his body, ruby eyes peering into him, searching for something. Midoriya swallowed thickly, heart picking up its pace. _Is Kacchan not done?_ Aloud he squeaked, "K-Kacchan?"

But Bakugo ignored him in favor of sweeping his forefinger along his neck. When he pulled his hand back, Izuku could see fresh blood on it before Kacchan sat up and dragged his digit along his abdomen. Curious, Deku glanced at what he was doing.

Seeing his eyes were back to normal and had no trace of that glowing, pink tinge, Katsuki used Izuku's blood to draw the binding spell the old witch had taught him against the viridian teen's skin. It was simple enough - a circle around an upside down pentagram, some symbols marked around the 5 points - and when he was satisfied, he brought his own wrist to his lips and bit down. Midoriya looked confused, but didn't question him as he let his blood spill in the center of the circle, pooling on the viridian teen's stomach. He hoped this worked, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep the demon from returning and taking full control of Deku the next time it surfaced, and it would only get worse each time it reared its demonic head. He needed to bind it to keep his nerd safe, so he recited the chant Chiyo had taught him. He knew the fucking thing by heart now after having practised it for months:

_**"Cum his verbis Adiuro te: daemonium delectationum carnalium.**_

_**Custodite et audite vocem meam**_

_**Et erit domino tuo: et eris tu, et daemonium caro, sed arrhabonem vitae meae cogitationes" **_

Izuku began to shiver beneath him, and slowly his eyes turned pink again, but Katsuki tried not to panic. The old witch told him this would happen, so he did his best to push his fears down.

"Kacchan?" Izuku felt cold, and he had the strangest sense of deja vu. Whatever Kacchan had done was affecting him strangely.

"It's okay, Deku." He reassured, pushing his open wrists towards him. Midoriya wasn't sure what he wanted him to do, and it must've shown because the vampire urged softly, "Drink, Izuku."

Meekly, Izuku complied, unsure what this was all about, but trusting Kacchan completely. He placed his lips to his wrist and drank, the taste of Kacchan's blood strangely sweet against his tongue. It wasn't what he expected, but he couldn't say he didn't like the taste!

Deciding he'd had plenty, Bakugo pulled his wrist away, crimson eyes watching him intensely. "Chiyo said it could take a bit, but this will bind your succubus to me." Katsuki explained, "So the next time you feel hungry, _I'll _take care of you."

He said it so sweetly, and it made the small teen blush. Kacchan was always taking such good care of him.

"O-okay." Deku murmured, nodding his head. The idea of being bound to Kacchan in any way was a little embarrassing, but he supposed he shouldn't feel that way since they just spent a few hours having sex.

After a few minutes, Deku's eyes returned back to their normal green again and Katsuki breathed a sigh of relief, dropping back down into the mattress and pulling Izuku to him. He owed the witch a lot for this, for helping him save his nerd from total possession and from potential death, and in that moment he knew he had things he needed to tell Izuku. But they were both tired, so he decided to save the heavier topics for another time, and instead decided to go for the plain and simple one.

"I love you, Izuku."

Deku curled further into him, a wide smile on his lips as he peered up at him, and in a sleepy voice mumbled back, "I love you too, Katsuki."

X

Kirishima and Ashido entered the ritual chamber below the abandoned house with the elderly witch in tow. Tokoyami, Sero, and Asui standing guard outside.

"This is where it happened." He explained, crimson eyes roaming over the room, taking it all in as he hadn't been able to the first time through. His lips pursed as he took in all the very obvious dark magic relics scattered around. But before he had the chance to voice aloud his thoughts of how Izuku hadn't realized this was not a room anyone would want to be in, Mina exclaimed, "Deku is supposed to be the _smart_ one! How did he miss the fact, that _this_ is a room where dark shit clearly happens!?"

"The demon lured him here, sweetie." The old witch answered. Any rational person would have avoided this place, but the demon had singled the viridian teen out since those of purity were normally targeted by demons. So she wasn't surprised he'd been possessed in here, even if his subconscious had warned him against it, the creature's call was too strong for him to resist. _Thank goodness dear Katsuki came to me about Izuku first._ She grabbed one of the candles from the ground and held it out towards Eijirou. While her powers of divination were strong, it didn't supply all the answers every time. "Whose scent is on this?"

Confused, the redhead took the candle and pressed it against his nose, inhaling deeply. His brows furrowed. It was familiar, but he couldn't place it. "I'm not sure."

Mina snatched it from his hands and did the same. But her eyes light up instantly, identifying who the scent belonged to. "Fucking Mineta!" She hollered, pushing the candle back into Chiyo's hands, a low growl escaping her.

"Are you sure?"

Ashido turned to glare at her boyfriend. She'd know that sleazy bastard's scent anywhere, as he was always trying to break into the women's hot springs at all times of the day. "Of course I'm sure!"

The old woman sighed, "Well, that explains why anyone was trying to summon a succubus of all things."

X

Back in the city, Mineta sneezed loudly, nose dripping as he stumbled from his perch above the womens' hot springs. Limbs failing, he tried and failed to catch himself, falling backwards, his loud yell echoing as he crashed to the ground.

"Aaaagh!"

He landed in a bush, thorns stuck to his body. _Ugh! Fuck today!_ This was just his luck! Today had been the worst day he'd had in a while! First, someone stumbled upon the hidden chamber he'd found in the abandoned house a few months back. He'd found out when he went there to drop of the last item he needed to perform the ritual. This stupid black stone had taken him long to find! And then, they - whomever they were - managed to activate the summoning that had taken him weeks to prepare! _How'd they even find a stone so quick!_ This day was just getting worse and worse by the minute! And now he had to limp his way to the hospital because he was pretty sure he'd just fractured something.

Today was just the worst!

* * *

**To read the uncensored smut scene, visit archive of our own. I'd post the link, but for some reason it won't work. /: You can find it under the same story title. And my username is the same too. (:**

**Had a lot of fun writing this! For the lore of the Succubus, I used 'known' mythology, as well as made up some of my own. As always, reviews, favs and all that are appreciated!  
:)**


End file.
